Sincere Kindness
by LadyKisaragi
Summary: Ken still isn't trusted by some of the other digidestine, but a certain pink hair girl does. Check it out.
1. "Sincere Kindness" Part One

Sincere Kindness  
by. Lady Kisaragi  
  
  
Ken Ichijouji walked slowly down the deserted sidewalk, school bag in hand. It was after midnight, and Davis had told him to come to the park so he could introduce him to the other digidestines and show him he wasn't really bad at all. He didn't know why Davis would go out of his way to do this. It wasn't a big deal to him that the digidestined did't except him or was it. He sighed, why was he thinking about this so much. Did he really care how they thought about him? Wormon perched on Ken's shoulder looked at him worried. "Hey Ken!" Ken looked up from his thoughts and saw Davis at the entrance of the park waiting for him. "Glad you could make it Ken. You too Wormon. Come on, everyones waiting on us." He said, cheerfully. Ken gave a nod and followed Davis inside the park.   
  
They then reached the spot where everyone was waiting. Taichi, Sora, and Izzy were sitting on one bench. Kari, Yolei, Cody, and Takeru were sitting on the bench across from them and Yamato was leaning up against a tree. Jyou wasn't there, probably was studying or something. Ken then noticed two people he haven't seen before. A guy with short blonde hair standing next to a girl with pink hair with stars in it. Davis the cleared his throat, "May I introduce the new digidestine, who holds the Crest of Kindness....Ken Ichijouji." Davis finished his introduction. Nobody said nothing. There was an uneasy silence. "Well now that you're done can go now?" Taichi said, standing up. "Yeah, I have band practice tomorrow you know." Yamato said. "Yamato! Tachi! How rude!" Mimi said as her and the blonde hair boy walked over to Ken. "Hello. My name is Mimi." She flashed a smile towards Ken, who was confused by her actions "And I'm Michael. Mimi's friend from America--and also a digidestine. A pleasure to meet you." Michael extended a hand out in friendship. Ken looked at his hand and back at Michael. Ken shocked everyone, except Mimi and Davis, as he slowly shook Michael's hand. "You too." Ken said as he released his hand and put it in his pocket. "What do you two think you're doing!" Taichi stood up from his place next to Sora, and walked towards Mimi and Michael. "What does it look like? Were introducing are selves to are new friend." Mimi said, still keeping a smile on her face. Friend? Ken thought. Why would she consider him a friend? She hardly knew him and she wants to be friends with some one who made digimon suffer? "Friend!? Mimi think! This guy was the Digimon Kaiser. He enslaved helpless digimon and made them do anything he wanted. Even hurt one another. So I don't consider him to be a 'friend'!" Cody said. "Calm down. This is getting out of hand." Izzy said. "I agree. Please calm down." Michael said. "Hey who's side are you on anyway?" Yamato said. "The sane one." Michael said. "Hey guys cut it out. This is no time to..." Davis was cut off by Ken walking by him. "I'll be taking my leave now, thanks anyway even though it didn't turn out the way you hoped it would." Ken said as he left. "Ken wait!" Mimi and Wormon, who he left behind, ran after him.   
"Well I hope you're all satisfied." Davis said, as he took a seat next to Kari. "Quite, that wasn't necessary." Michael said. "Wha?" Tai said. "I afraid they're both right." Yolei said. "We should have atleast given him the benefit of the doubt." "Oh so you're taking the boy 'genius side'." Tachi said. "It's not that were just saying...we could have given him a chance to explain himself." Takeru said. "T.c.'s right." Davis said. Takeru rolled his eyes. Why is it that he always get his name wrong? "And we should atleast treat him as a part of the team. He does have the crest of kindness." Sora said. "Well I guess, but that doesn't mean I'll trust him." Tachi said. "Same here." Cody and Yamato said. "Don't you think we should go after Mimi?" Kari asked. "Don't worry. She can take care of herself. Besides Wormon's with her." Michael reassured her.  
  
Ken was on the other side of the park sitting on a swing looking at the ground. They were right. He did so many horrible things he doesn't blame them for acting the way they did. Heck, he probably would have did the same thing.  
  
"There you are." A female voice said.  
  
He looked up to see that pink hair girl--what was her name....Mi-mi? Mimi. Yes that's it, but why was she here. She placed her hands on her knees and bent over and huffed.   
  
"Phew....I didn't think you go...so...far...whew...", she sat up and put on her best smile.   
  
"Why did you follow me? Forgot to say something, Taichi left out?" He said not looking with his eyes fixed on the ground.   
  
"No.....I just came to see if you were o.k. I was really worried."   
  
Ken head then jerked up.   
  
"You were worried about 'me'." Ken said, bewildered.   
  
"Well, yeah. And besides you forgot something." She pointed to her shoulder were Wormon was perched hidden under her pink locks of hair.   
  
"Ken why you go and leave me behind. You know I have short legs and can't keep up. Luckily, Mimi gave me a lift. Did you know your hair smells like strawberries?" Wormon rambled on.   
  
"Now, how could you forget about him?" Mimi said.   
  
Ken shrugged, "I liked to know the answer to that myself."  
  
"Hey I resent that!" Wormon said a bit defensive.   
  
Mimi stiffled a giggle, as she sat down next to him in an empty swing. She started to sway back and forth in it. "Why do you want to be my friend? Don't you see it's pointless. I don't need a friend." Ken said, as he watched her sway back and forth. "Wormon's your friend. So why can't I be?" She said smiling. Ken frowned, "Don't answer a question with a question. I just want a straight up answer." Mimi said nothing, just kept swaying back and forth in the swing her hair flowing with it. Ken was now becoming annoyed with this girl. First she comes all this way to find him for who knows what reason and now she was toying with him. He then suddenly stood up and stop Mimi's swing and stared at her in her eyes. "Now, are you going to answer my question?" She looked deep into his eyes and surpressed another smile, "You have pretty eyes." "I what!?" He studdered as Mimi giggled at the expression on his face, along with Wormon. "I said you have pretty eyes." She repeated herself. Ken then regained his composure and cleared his throat, "May I remind guys are not suppose to have....'pretty eyes'. And neither am I." Mimi just stared at him a idea popped into her head. "Hey why don't you meet me here tomorrow. Me and Michael are going to be in town for awhile. We'll have lots of fun." Ken was, again, taken back by her action.  
  
"You don't have anything to do tomorrow?"  
  
No. As a matter a fact I don't have anything to do tomorrow. Besides reading my history books, but I'm already ten chapters ahead of everyone.  
  
"I'll take your silence as a yes. I'll meet you here tomorrow." She got up and started to leave.  
  
"Wait. But I never sai--"  
  
"See ya tomorrow, Ken."  
  
Mimi turned around a gave wink and blew a kiss and went on her way.  
  
"What just happend here?" Ken looked at Wormon who just shrugged and hopped on his shoulder. They both then also left making their way home. Ken kicked off his shoes in the corner and laied on his bed. He was to lazy to change into his pajamas. He then closed his heavy eyes and went to sleep, dreaming of the pink haired girl 'Mimi'.  
  
To be countinued......Chapter Two coming up. 


	2. "Sincere Kindness" Part Two

Sincere Kindness: Part Two  
By: Lady Kisaragi  
  
  
  
  
"Ken."  
  
"......."  
  
"Ken?"  
  
"......."  
  
"KEN!!"  
  
"!"  
  
Ken quickly sat up, but soon regreted it. His head made contact with the ceiling and he fell back in pain. "Ken are you alright?" Leafmon said, who digivolved to his baby form. Ken mumbled something and sat back up (carefully) holding his head and looked at Leafmon who was sitting on his chest. "I'm hungry." Ken looked at him for awhile and layed back down. "Are you awake?" Leafmon asked. "No, in fact I'm dead asleep. I wouldn't be able to wake up if hell froze over. And there's no chance I'm going to get up." He said. There was then a knock at his bedroom door. Probably his mother. Ken sighed and sat back up and had another unpleasant meeting with the ceiling.  
After cursing for sometime, he swung his legs over the bed and jumped down landing softly on the floor. He walked over to the door and cracked it slighty. "Hi Ken!" A high perky voice said. Ken winced at the sound and held his head, he was not a morning person. He squinted to see a female figure, though it wasn't his mother, 'it was her'. If possible he his jaw would have dropped to the floor. She was wearing some kind of white cowgirl dress, feather looking necklace, and a pink hat. Her hair was no longer pink it was a cinnamon color, pulled into two pigtails. Even early in the morning she always seemed to look pretty. Pretty? Where did that come from? Ken then snapped back into reality as Mimi pinched his cheeks.   
"There. Awake now?" She smiled. Ken rubbed his abused cheek, "How did you get in here? Don't you know breaking and entering is illegal." Mimi rolled her eyes, "You are 'so' not a morning person. Anyway your mother let me in. She left to go shopping and besides your late for our date." "D-D-date!?" He looked at her as if she spitted out the most evil words in the english language. "Ken it's an expression. Chill out. Now are you going to let me in?" She tapped her foot patiently and waited for his answer. "What time is it?" He asked rubbing his eyes. Mimi looked at her watch, "A quater till 9'." He squinted and started to close the door. "Go away." Mimi then placed a heeled boot in the door. "I don't think so. I'm taking you out today. And you're going to have fun darn it!" She pushed her way into his room and walsed passed Ken opening the curtains letting some light into the darken room.   
  
Why is she here? And what does she want? Why does she desprately want to get to my feelings?  
  
Ken pondered his question as he watched Mimi feed Leafmon a granola bar she got out of her purse.  
  
"Eww....Your not planning on going out like that?" Mimi asked.  
  
"No....Because I don't plan on going anywhere."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
Leafmon ignored their ranting and scavaged around in Mimi's purse for more food.  
  
"No. I'm. not."  
  
"Yes. You. are."  
  
"No I'm n--Uh....I'm tired of playing these silly games with you. Just leave and let me sleep."  
  
"You slept long enough. Hmm...I think first you need to fix that messy hair of yours." Mimi then pushed Ken down in a chair, but not to hard.  
  
"Now....where's your brush." She asked.  
  
Ken looked at her silently before he pointed to a brush that was sitting on his desk. Mimi walked over and picked up the brush and walked behind Ken and shook her head, "How did you let your hair get like this? Now if you cooperate this will day will go along smoothly, but if you don't....." An evil grin crossed her lips as she started to brush his soft blue hair with slow strokes. Mimi was amazed at how soft and smooth his hair was. Ken was more surprised that he actually let her touch his brush, let alone brush his hair. He could take the brush and do it himself, but something in the back of his mind told him not to, so he sat there with his arms folded and closed his eyes, almost like he was enjoying it. They sat there in mute silence. The silence was then broken by the blue haired genius.  
  
"So....where are you taking me?" He asked dryly.  
  
Mimi quarked a smile, "Thought you never ask....but you'll have to wait and see."  
  
"Mimi....."  
  
"Done." Mimi stood back and looked at her work.  
  
Ken stood up and looked in the mirror to make sure she didn't torture his poor hair by sticking bows or something in it.  
  
"I'll leave so you can get dress....or do I have to do 'that' too?"  
  
"I think I can manage." He said.  
  
Mimi grabbed her purse off the floor, boy it feels a littler heavier than usual, and walked out the door shutting it behind her. Ken looked at the door where the older girl had left through and gave a sigh and started to look for some clothes.  
  
Mimi was looking at some photographs that were sitting nicely on the shelves. As she was looking at them, she then came across a picture of a younger Ken with another boy who seemed to be much older than he was.....must have been his brother. It must have been hard on him ever since his brother died. No wonder he acts the way he does. Mimi thought. Her train of thought was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. She turned around to see Ken wearing a dark violet, short sleeve satin shirt and some creamy tan pants.  
  
"Whoa, Ken looking good." Mimi winked, as she took his arm and led him out the front door.  
  
Ken cheeks flushed a little, but returned to their natural color as he shut the door behind them and was led out of the apartment building by the older girl.  
***  
"Mimi can we sit down? We've been walking for awhile and I'm getting hungry." Ken groaned. So far he haven't been having too much fun. If you call store shopping for two hours on your feet fun--it was more like tiring. If he knew she was going to drag him all around town he would have considered eating before he left this morning. And if he had to look at more clothes he was gonna scream.   
  
"Alright. I guess I'm getting hungry too. We can go sit over at that resuraunt."   
  
Thank god!  
  
They sat down in some empty seats outside and waited for a waitress to take their order.  
  
"May I take your order?"  
  
"Yes, I'll just have some green tea and a rice ball." Ken said.  
  
"Alright and you miss?"  
  
"Oh, I guess I'll just have some green tea as well....  
  
"Okay, then two green teas and one riceball......"  
  
"....no wait I'll have two riceballs, no make that five..."  
  
"Sure six......"  
  
"Oh! And a slice of straberry shortcake."  
  
The waitress and Ken sweatdropped.  
  
"There isn't anything else you would like is there...."  
  
Mimi thought for a minute, "No. That's all."  
  
"Okay, I'll be back with your order." The waitress walked off.  
  
"Hungry are we?" Ken smriked. Mimi turned a shade of red and laughed in embarassement. It didn't take the waitress too long to bring back their order. Mimi immdiately dug into her strawberry shortcake. Ken never saw such a girl with a 'big' appetite. He thought girls worry about their figures or weither they get fat or can't fit into their outfits anymore. Mimi was different. Of course, he could tell from the first time he met her. She was different. There could only be one Mimi. Thank goodness. Hmmm....  
  
"Ken?"  
  
"Huh?" Ken woke out of his day dream as a finger snapped in front of his face. He looked at Mimi who's cheeks were a bit flushed. I wonder why she....he did looked at his tea and snack that has been sitting there for almost fifthteen minutes....he then realized that he's been staring at her the whole time! Now it was Ken's turn to blush. Lucky for him, his embarssement was spared when two familiar figures approached them.  
  
"Hi Mimi! Hi Ken!""  
  
"T.k! Kari!" Mimi squealed.  
  
To be continued.......Chapter 3 


	3. "Sincere Kindness" Part Three

Sincere Kindeness: Part Three  
  
By.Lady Kisaragi  
  
  
  
"Takeru! Kari! What are you two doing here?" Mimi squealed.  
  
"We were on our way to the aquarium. Gatomon and Patamon really wanted to see it and--"  
  
"Wait. You brought Patamon and Gatomon here? You know it's not a good idea to bring them out here. It can be very dangerous." Mimi stated.  
  
"Don't worry. They're both in my back pack." Kari said, as she opened her back pack to reveal a slighty crowded Patamon and Gatomon.  
  
"Are we almost there yet? It's really cramp in here." Gatomon said.  
  
"Here, Gatomon. You can get in my purse. It's big enough to hold two digimon." Mimi said. She reached down and opened her purse a gave a startling gasp.  
  
"What is it? Something wrong?" T.k. asked.  
  
"Yeah. Take a look at what I found." Mimi pulled out the sleeping form of Leafmon from her purse and held him out to Ken.  
  
Ken slapped a hand to his forehead and sighed, "Of all things, he had to sneek out of the house without me even knowing."  
  
"Well we can't worry about that now. I'm sure Leafmon or the other digimon won't cause any trouble." She put the digimon back in her purse.  
  
"Hey Ken. I have to apologise for my brother Taichi. He can be real hard headed sometimes." Kari said.  
  
"Yeah, mines too." T.k said in union.  
  
Ken waved a hand, "That's all right."  
  
"Good. Well we better be going--say! Do you two want to come with us?" Kari asked.  
  
"I really don't know. Is that okay with you Ken?" Mimi asked.  
  
As long as I don't have to look at more clothes.  
  
"Yes." He said, flatly.  
  
"Cool. Then let's go." Takeru said.  
  
Mimi left some money on the table and then Ken, Kari, Mimi, and Takeru went on their way to the aquarium.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
As soon as they got there, they saw Yolei and Davis waiting for them. Yolei was dragging Davis back and forth to each fish tank looking at all the different fish.  
  
"Oh, wow look at these. Aren't these cute? There's so many. Look at this one Davis it has such a funny looking face. It sort of looks like my brothers." Yolei jabbered on.  
  
Davis gave a groan. He was wondering how did he 'ever' ended up with her being his girlfriend? Oh, yeah. Because she lends him money. Nevermind.  
  
"Hmmm." Ken squated down and was looking at a particular fish. It was orange and white and had a long flowing tail.  
  
"That one is very beautiful." Mimi said, as she bent over.  
  
"It's angel fish."  
  
"It has very beautiful eyes."  
  
"Just like yours." Ken couldn't stop himself from saying that comment.   
  
~Did I just say that out loud?~  
  
Mimi cheeks were flushed with redness. Yep, he said it out loud.  
  
~Out of all the stupid things I said in my life, that has got to be stupidest one I've said. Actually, that was the first stupid thing I've ever said.~  
  
"W-well, t-t-thanks. I-I think." She surpressed a smile.  
  
~Kami-sama. May the ground open up and swallow me whole right now.~  
  
Gatomon then popped her head out of the Mimi's purse and looked at fish tank.  
  
"Wow. I agree. They look most delicious." She licked her lips.  
  
Both Ken and Mimi sweatdrop.  
  
"Gatomon the fish are for looking at, not eating." Ken said.  
  
"Hey, Mimi look what T.k. bought me." Kari said as she walked up to her holding a water filled, tied plastic bag with two gold fish in it.  
  
"Don't you think it's a little dangerous to have a fish around with...you know Gatomon being a cat and everything."  
  
"It's all right. I buy her fish from the market all the time."  
  
"You know T.c. you're lucky." Davis said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because your girlfriend didn't make you buy out half the aquarium."  
  
"Come on, Davis. Don't you think you're exaggerating?"  
  
"Exaggerating? Tell that to Yolei. I bought her at least 10 different kinds of fish, because she thought they all reminded them of her brother."  
  
T.k sweatdrop.  
  
"Hey Davis ready to go?" Yolei ran up to him handing him three of the five plastic bags. "I'm going home to put my 'new' fish in their tank. Bye."  
  
"Bye, Yolei!" Kari and Mimi yelled.  
  
"Yeah, well I guess I'm stuck with her for the rest of the day. Well, see you guys later. Hey! Yolei wait for me!"  
  
"I wonder how they even managed to get together?" Ken said.  
  
"Why's that?" Takeru asked.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? There has to be atleast one brain in a realtionship."  
  
"Ha ha ha. T-that's 'so' true!" Takeru laughed.  
  
Mimi playfully hit Ken in the shoulder.  
  
"You are so mean."  
  
"Yeah. I don't believe you two." Kari giggle. "Say. Why don't we go to the park? It's starting to get dark. Our digimon can walk around freely since no one will be there."  
  
"That sounds like a great idea. How about it Ken?" Mimi said.  
  
"Sure. Why not."  
  
"Cool. Let's go now." Kari said, as she took Mimi hand and led her out of the aquarium with the guys following behind.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
At the park, Kari, Mimi, T.k, and Ken were sitting on the park bench, while Patamon, Leafmon, and Gatomon were playing on a small abandoned play ground. Not to far away, some kids were playing around with some water balloons and squirt guns.  
  
"Say Ken?" Takeru whispered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What's up with you and Mimi?" He asked.  
  
Ken's eye brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"  
  
Frustrated, "You know....are two going out or something?"  
  
"What!?" He looked at him shocked.  
  
"Well, you two are on a date aren't you?"  
  
"D-d-date?!" He shook his head, "N-no! Of course not! She's not even my type."  
  
"Why not? Mimi is nice, smart (almost), pretty, and sincere. SO, what's the problem?"  
  
"Well I--"  
  
~I need think of something fast.~  
  
"She's--older. Yes. She's at least two years older than me."  
  
"So, what you're saying is if she was around your age you would go out with her?"  
  
"I didn't say that--"  
  
"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Kari asked a bit suspicious.  
  
"Ah, nothing. Just guy stuff." Takeru said nervously.  
  
"Guy stuff, eh?" Kari smirked and turned back to Mimi and whispered something. Mimi giggled and nodded her head. "We'll be right back." She took Mimi's hand and left.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey kid. Can we borrow some of those water balloons?" Kari asked the small boy.  
  
"Sure. Here ya go." He handed him to her.  
  
"Kari you wouldn't." Mimi said.  
  
Kari smirked.  
  
~She would.~  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Where are those girls? They been gone for ten minutes." Ken looked at his watch.  
  
"Beats me. It's probably that time--"  
  
"ATTACK!"  
  
"Wha?--AHH!!"  
  
Kari and Mimi snuck up behind them hitting both Ken and T.k. dead in the head soaking them.  
  
"Damn it Kari! I'm all wet!" Takeru said, ringing out his hat.  
  
"Score!" Mimi and Kari gave each other a high-five.  
  
"Two can play this game. Come on Takeru." Ken and Takeru took off in the direction where the same kids were playing with some big squirt guns.  
  
"Oh no! Kari run for your life!" Mimi said as she took of with Kari as they started shooting them with squirt guns.  
  
"Okay now you're gonna get it." Takeru said.  
  
"Stop T.k!" Kari laughed.  
  
"Yeah you two. My hair is getting wet." Mimi said.  
  
"Silly girl. You should have thought about that before you sneek attacked us." Ken said.  
  
"We're gonna get you for this! Take that!" Kari said, aiming for T.k but missed and hit Ken instead.  
  
"Ah ha ha ha--AHH QUIT IT!" Mimi laughed but soon turned into a shriek as he started to soak her again.  
  
"Why do humans act that way?" Leafmon asked.  
  
"I really don't know. I'll never understand love." Patamon said.  
  
"And I'll never understand humans." Gatomon said.  
  
"Yeah." The digimon agreed as they watched the humerous scene in front of them.  
  
  
To be continued....Chapter 4 coming up...... 


End file.
